Bloody Roar 5
by Kenji Ogami
Summary: What could happen if a BR5 were created,send reviews and opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Roar 5

**Settings:** This fiction is about the life of the Bloody Roar characters before the arrive of the new Bloody Roar, the BR 5 and the BR5 itself. I don't own the characters from Bloody Roar, they belong to Hudson. Some characters were created by me.

Chapter 1: Predecessor 

Three years have passed since the incident with Gaia the dragon and the earthquakes, and all the violence from the zoanthropes has come to an end. The leader of the W.O.C. (World of Co-Existence), Yugo, continues with his work along with his love, Alice; however, the idea of zoanthropes living in peace and the disappearance of the scientist Busuzima, the Unborn and Reiji, are hard to believe. As for the others, Kenji finished school along with Uriko, and the two are together. Nagi can control her beastorization and is currently living in Japan alone. Long moved to Japan to help Yugo and Alice with the W.O.C. and he is also living alone. Gado is living with his recent wife Jenny and with his daughter Shina (Jane) in Japan – she would prefer to live with Long, but her father didn't let it happen, and he is helping Yugo as well, along with Jane. The whereabouts of Shenlong are unknown.

In Japan, the moon shines in the darkness of the night, and the sky is clearm showing the glow of the beautiful stars that fills in the space. Inside the restaurant, two young persons are on a date.

"How's it going on the W.O.C?" The girl with long brown hair asks.

"It seems the problems are over, but I have a bad feeling about this," the boy in his black clothes answers.

"A bad feeling? " the girl asks worriedly.

"Forget about it, I want to see you happy, okay?" The boy says.

"You're right, let's enjoy the date!" The girl smiles, demonstrating her love for the boy.

"You know I love you…Uriko," says the boy, touching her face, but then his mobile phone rings and he answers it.

Walking home, two persons are taking their different paths.

"I'm going with you," the Chinese man offers his help.

"Don't worry about me, I can go alone. And besides that, my father would not like you to be with me at this time," the blonde woman answers.

"I'm worried about you, Jane," he tries to convince her.

"You know that we're finally in peace; the bad zoanthropes aren't appearing anymore. I'm okay Long!" she says, wanting to let him be carefree.

"Okay Jane, see you tomorrow then. Don't forget to show up." Long says with a concerned look.

"I'll be there, bye." She says, and the two walk on their own path alone, leaving by the streets of the city, back to home.

"Hello," Kenji says on his mobile phone, "Brother, what's wrong?" he asks while Uriko waits, curious to know what was going on. "All right, I'll be there," he hangs up the phone and puts it away.

"Is there…something wrong?" Uriko asks, as the nice and lovely girl feels concerned about him as always.

"It's nothing, don't worry. It was just my brother asking about you and me. He says your sister is worried about you, and so is your mother. But, it seems he also needs my help," the boy gets up. "Sorry Riko, I would like to stay more with you here, but we need to leave now. I'm not letting you walk home alone."

Uriko gets up too and the two make their way home. "Why the hurry?" asks the girl, running alongside Kenji with her right hand grabbed by him.

"Sorry if I'm hurrying you…" the boy stops and kisses the girl, then says, "Trust me, I told you I had a bad feeling and I think something very horrible is happening again. I can feel it."

She kisses him back before saying, "We're together in this case, and don't you forget it."

"I can't forgive myself if something happen to you. I think it's better for you not to proceed with the investigation on the W.O.C.," he says, grabbing her right hand again with his left hand and running to get her to her house and after that, to go back to his own home alone.

At the Ogami residence…

"No, Yugo, I cannot let you go alone!" exclaims his girlfriend.

"I can't let Ryoho and Mana die. Wait for my brother, please." Yugo answers to Alice, who doesn't want to let her boyfriend go alone, but he went away and left her alone in the living room.

"Yugo!" Alice opens the door and goes to the residence's entrance, where Yugo starts running.

"Maybe the two of us can't win. Warn my brother and go after him, but he probably won't wait for you; you know how he runs." Yugo says, leaving his love.

Ryoho is on his fight position against a white-haired man with red eyes who is wearing ninja gloves, dark blue pants, red shirt, a black jacket and using a black scarf.

"You… Why do you want to fight me?" the monk asks the man with red eyes.

"Do you still remember me?" the man asks.

"Ryoho! I asked Yugo for his help!" the twelve-year-old Mana says.

"I learned to fight with you, but now, I fight the style of ninjitsu," the intruder says. The man changes to his fight position; "I'll have to show you what I can do… Be ready." These were the words of Ryoho's former pupil, and with a cold look on his eyes, he starts the fight, punching Ryoho, who defends himself with his right arm.

"If this is what you want, you'll have it!" Ryoho says, throwing his pupil's arm away from him and punching him with the same arm he used to defend, but his attack was defended as well.

"What's wrong?! I need to know what's happening!" Uriko exclaims.

"I don't know, but my brother said he needed my help and I know him; it's probably a big problem," explains Kenji as he kisses her again and says, "Don't worry about me."

"Wait!" yells the girl, worried about her boyfriend as he starts running away, and soon, she is left alone at home.

(Would it be the return of the Unborn?) Kenji wonders while he is running in the city. He arrives home and finds Alice.

"Yugo went to the temple; Ryoho is in danger, " Alice warns Kenji.

"Your sister is safe, and I'm going now," are the only words from Kenji to Alice, and then he starts running again, this time for the temple.

Meanwhile, the fight in the temple is still going and Ryoho throws his pupil down to the ground. After that, the pupil jumps and gets up.

"Why, Ryu? Why do you want to fight me?" The question came from the master.

"You're not the only dragon in the world, Master Ryoho…" the young boy talks with a mysterious look and he tries to hit his master again with a punch, but Ryoho defends and punches him far away, letting Ryu fall near the entrance of the temple.

"I'm Ryugan, the dragon from the darkness, " the pupil says without any fear against his own master after he gets up, and then he throws a gas bomb on the ground, disappearing and reappearing behind his master to hit him in his back with both hands, which makes Ryoho fall on the ground near the entrance where his pupil was.

"You sound like my brother, you know! But he's not a bad guy," says Yugo while he enters and stands in front of Ryoho, preparing to protect him. "Are you all right?" He asks Ryoho.

"Sorry… but I could not fight him without any help." Ryoho answers.

"No need to mention it. I'll fight him for you," Yugo says while Ryugan walks toward him.

"Who are you?" Ryugan stops and asks Yugo.

"It's me who should ask that. Who are you?" Yugo replies with a question.

"It's none of your business," Ryugan answers Yugo coldly and angrily.

"Uriko, weren't you with your sister?" her mother Mitsuko asks.

"Mom! Didn't you know I was on a date?" Uriko tries to tell her mother.

"Let me guess, Kenji and your sister are with Yugo, am I right?" It is like her mother already knows what they were doing.

"I think so," a hesitant answer comes from Uriko. Just then, Alice walks into the living room.

"Sis, what's going on?" The worried sister asks Alice.

"Yugo and Kenji are going to Ryoho's temple to save him and Mana," Alice warns her sister.

Yugo hits his back on the wall and falls on the ground, and the enemy laughs as he prepares to defeat Yugo.

"Ryu! Why are you doing this?" Ryoho shouts to his pupil.

"I want you to see the dragon inside me," Ryugan says as he prepares to beat Yugo.

Yugo gets up; "You didn't win… yet."

The fight resumes and Yugo tries his combos against Ryu's ninjutsu, but he fails again, falling on the ground.

"Easy…" Ryugan says as if Yugo is nothing to him.

Yugo gets up again; "It seems I'll have to show you my real power…" and those are the last words Yugo says before his beastorization. After a flash of light, a great power is released.

"So that's your beastorization…" Ryugan says calmly while the wolf prepares to fight.

"I can't stay here!" Her sister wants to help, but she doesn't want her to be in danger.

"But I can't take you with me; I'm trying to protect you. I'll help Yugo and Kenji," Alice says to Uriko. The two sisters are arguing with each other in order to save Ryoho and Mana and protect Yugo and Kenji.

"Your sister is right," says Uriko's mother, and the girl knows she can't go because of her family, so she tries to calm down in the living room.

Meanwhile, her sister leaves the house, saying, "I'll be back soon."

(Finally…) Kenji thinks when he finally arrives the temple entrance, but then someone appears there.

"As I expected…" Kenji said to the silver haired person.

"What do you mean? I didn't even enter the temple yet," the man answers.

"What?! So it was not you?!" Kenji exclaims in question as the man approaches him.

"Are you saying there's another person here? What do you mean by that?" The man asks him.

"My brother asked for my help because Ryoho is in danger," he explains to the man.

"So, there's someone else doing my job," the man says as he starts laughing.

"Let me pass," he orders the man.

"Why would I let you enter, to save your brother and Ryoho? No, that's my chance, and you'll have to defeat me if you want to enter, boy. Or should I say, Bakuryu," he taunts, and then the two prepare to fight each other.

"Xion!!" Kenji runs forward, starting the fight.

Yugo attacks Ryugan, knocking him down, but Ryugan gets back up.

"I'm trying to defeat you using just my normal form," Ryugan says.

"And since when did you become a zoanthrope, Ryu?" Ryoho asked his pupil, but he ignores his master and continues fighting against the wolf, and he knocks him down, making Yugo go back to his normal form.

(What was that? He didn't even beastorize himself, and yet…) Yugo feels somewhat hopeless, but he gets up again, trying to beastorize himself into a wolf once more, but he fails.

"Out of energy?" asked Ryugan.

"I don't know how you did that, but I'll defeat you. " Yugo says as he prepares to fight again.

Xion falls on the ground, and then says as he gets up, "You've grown stronger. "

"C'mon Xion, let's save them!" Kenji tries to convince Xion to help him.

"I'm your enemy, not your ally!" Xion replies to Kenji.

"We don't have time for that. We don't know who the enemy is," Kenji tries again.

"Maybe you're right, better than losing here." Xion says with a smile on his face.

(I won?) Kenji thinks to himself in a bit of wonder.

In a dark corner, near the temple...

Two men are standing in the shadows, talking about their objective.

"Where's the Unborn?" the man with a cowboy hat asks his Indian partner.

"We're going to take his power, but first, let's go to our main objective. Gaia's power will be ours," the Indian man talks with solidity.

"As the boss said, a new organization is about to rise." The cowboy man talks with his right hand on his hat, covering his eyes.

As the two enter, the Indian man tells his partner, "Maybe it's fun time."

"Brother!" Kenji shouts to Yugo, who is preparing to defeat his younger opponent.

"What Xion is doing here with you? " Yugo asks his brother, as he is temporarily distracted from fighting Ryugan.

"Hmph, time to leave," he throws a gas bomb and disappears like a ninja.

"A ninja?" Kenji asks Yugo in surprise.

"He ran away!" Mana yells, warning everyone.

"So…I think it's time for us to get away too," Xion says as he goes to the door, but when he opens it, two men appear before him.

"Are you Gaia or the Unborn?" asks the cowboy, raising his hat.

"Who are you two?" the silver-haired man asks warily as he notices that they're after him.

"I can feel the power; it's probably one of them," the Indian man tells his comrade.

"I'm leaving now," Xion says as he starts to leave, but then the two block the entrance.

"You're not going anywhere; we need your power, Unborn," says the Indian man and he prepares to fight alongside his partner.

"Why do you want Gaia?" Kenji shouts to the two.

"That's none of your business, boy. You're too weak for us," the cowboy answers, and then he is hit by someone behind him, falling into the temple from outside.

"Who did you just call weak?" The girl challenges him.

"Riko! What are you doing here?" Kenji asks his girlfriend.

"I saved you, mole-boy! Can't you say thanks?" Uriko yells in response, but the Indian wraps his right arm around her neck as if he were to hang her.

"That's not good," Yugo mutters to himself.

"Xion! Do something!!" Kenji yells to Xion.

Xion beastorizes into the Unborn and attacks the Indian man, throwing him far away and saving Uriko in the process. The cowboy gets up and prepares to fight the Unborn, while Kenji runs to Uriko, who is out of breath and gasping.

"Jack was right. So, this is the Unborn… Time to use my abilities," the cowboy says as he does his stance position to fight in the style of wrestling.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

I thank all my readers, Tiger5913 for helping me editing my story, some friends for giving me ideas about beastorizations, ariescelestial and the others who review my story like Tiger5913 again and Francisco Devilman Warrior for reviewing it too and for one idea that I'll add on my fiction.

Chapter 2: Hounding the Prey

Outside the temple, the Indian man known as Jack gets up and starts walking back to the entrance, when he notices someone following him, he stops and turns back to see the person.

" Who are you? " Alice asks Jack as he observes the girl.

" Another girl after his boyfriend I presume, am I right? " Jack asks Alice ignoring her question.

" What?! Who's the other girl? Uriko? " she does her fight position trembling just thinking about her sister and this mysterious man.

" Are you scared? Don't worry about her, she's still alive If my partner didn't kill her yet. " Jack asks and warns her about Uriko.

" If you came here to interfere into our plans, I'll have to kill you too. " he threatens her showing superiority.

" Let me pass. " Alice asks the Indian man.

" I'll not let you enter the temple, get ready! " Jack Yells as he prepares to fight.

Meanwhile, the blonde cowboy takes the Unborn and throws him at Yugo who falls with him.

" I didn't know the legendary Unborn was so weak, why does the boss wants him so much? " The cowboy starts to provoke Xion as he and Yugo gets on their feet together, Xion is back on his normal form.

" Who are you? " Xion asks one more time.

" You can call me Barry and you're coming with us. " The cowboy says touching his hat again.

" Who's your boss? " Kenji asks Barry walking and stops in front of his girlfriend.

" I can't tell you kid, you're no fun to me either. " Barry refuses to reveal his boss to someone who's not from the organization.

" Now, I can take two birds with just one shot. The boss will be glad to see our work and our organization will get more powerful with Gaia in our control. " Barry says with a smile on his face.

" What are you planning to do to Ryoho? " It's Mana's question to Barry who's preparing to fight again.

" And who are you? Don't tell me you're a zoanthrope too. Ha ha, you're all insects compared to me! " Barry boast about his strength.

" Run away everyone, I'll distract him! " Mana shouts to everyone and beastorize into the ninetails, but just with two tails yet.

" What are you? A fox with two tails? " Bryan asks sarcastically and starts to laugh.

" They're after me too, that's my problem, that's my fight, you can run away with the monk and your other friends, I'll stay to finish him. " Xion tells Mana even when she's ready to fight.

" Brother! Run away with Ryoho and take Uriko with you, I'm not going to let the two alone against this Barry. " Kenji warns his brother asking him to save their lives.

Yugo, Uriko and Ryoho runs to the entrance while Mana on her beast form attacks Barry jumping on him. Barry hits Mana with a punch throwing her on the wall, at this exact moment, Kenji appears crouched in front of him kicking him on the chest, but he fails, Barry has blocked his kick with the two hands throwing him far away and when his guard is down, Xion appears kicking him and with this, the entrance was clean for Yugo and the others to run away.

Outside the temple, Yugo, Uriko and Ryoho find Jack standing in front of Alice who's on the ground unconsciousness.

" I hope you three are better than this woman, because I won't go easy on you. " Jack says as he does his fighting pose.

" You'll regret this. " Yugo does the same.

" So you're a boxer huhn? Let's see if your boxing can stand up against my Russian martial arts. " These are Jack's words before taunting Yugo with a open pose, which he couldn't defend any blow from Yugo with the guard down.

Yugo moves fast and performs his one-two against Jack that are easily defended, and then he pretends he was going to use his left hand to hit him with a punch and instead of doing it he does a upper with his right hand on Jack's chin forcing him down.

" Sis! " Uriko runs to her unconsciousness sister.

" Uriko, take Ryoho to your house, I'll take care of your sister. " the young Yugo asks Uriko sounding like a leader and a bit more mature.

" All right. " answers Uriko taking Ryoho's arm and running to her house.

Inside the temple, Barry is still fighting the three in order to accomplish his mission and take Xion with him.

" Now I'm liking it… " Barry takes his hat from the floor and wears it back.

" I think I can handle him alone. " says Xion while preparing to attack.

" I'm helping Ryoho, not you. And remember, we're together in this battle because we don't have another choice, I would suggest you to run because they want you too, and that can be a big problem for all if they use the Unborn's power, so run away. " Kenji stops in front of Xion as if cover him for him to run away.

" They're after me too and I would not like to run Bakuryu. " Xion explains to Kenji.

" Why do I still use this alias? I thought I could live in peace being Kenji for the rest of my life, raise my children with the help of Riko… " Kenji complains.

" Do you two have children? " asks Xion.

" Not yet! " Kenji yells to Xion.

" Nobody is asking your help, so go away. " Xion walks in direction of Barry.

" What?! If they weren't here, you would be our problem because of your plans! " the quarrel begins.

" I want to fight, it can be Barry or it can be you, that doesn't matter to me, are you ready to fight me? " Xion asks Kenji.

" You can't solve this problem alone! " Kenji warns to Xion about the danger he could cause.

" Are you two done? " Barry asks covering the eyes with his hat.

Mana tries to bite Barry from behind but he notices her and hits her again turning around and giving her a punch.

" I think I'll finish the ninetails first. " Barry goes to Mana who's on the ground.

Kenji throws a smoke bomb and appears between Barry and Mana hitting Barry with his two hands on a double punch throwing him on the ground.

" We're on advantage, three against one. " Kenji warns Barry while he gets up.

" You'll have to hear me now, there's another guy outside, I want you to go there and help Ryoho, I fight Barry alone. " Xion insists on the idea of fighting alone.

" Okay, let's go Mana. " Kenji calls Mana and the two leaves the temple while Barry takes Xion with a suplex.

Meanwhile, Jack gets up dizzy after being hit in the chin and Yugo beastorize himself into a wolf.

" ( This guy is not so easy, I underestimated him. ) " the thoughts of Jack passes through his mind while he sees three wolfs in front of him.

Yugo attacks his chest with a scratch and he falls again. " ( My vision was bad but now I can see, he beastorize himself into a wolf to finish this battle quick after that upper on my chin he got time to hit me again. ) " Jack thinks as he gets up again.

" C'mon, this time I'll show you how strong I can be just in my human form. " says Jack in his fighting pose.

Yugo moves forward and Jack takes his left arm in the right time throwing him to the other side on the ground.

" I'm just starting! " Jack runs to Yugo and is punched on the stomach and after that, Yugo throws him with a kick.

" Impressive… " Jack gets up again and Yugo performs his special move with flame punches.

Kenji and Mana arrives.

" Brother, you made it! " Kenji approaches his brother. " Where's Uriko and Ryoho? " he asks to Yugo " They're safe at her house, don't worry. We need to take Alice there too, she's unconsciousness. " Yugo approaches Alice.

The battle between Xion and Barry continues inside the temple, Barry smiles as he observes his enemy and objective. Xion seems calm and confident.

" ( I'm trying to control Unborn's power, but if something go wrong the Unborn will control me and I'll have fun killing this guy. ) " this is Xion's thought about the Unborn's power, as a host for the Unborn he can be controlled at any time he loses the control of the power.

" You don't seem to be afraid, are you holding your true strength? " Barry asks with a sigh of hope that he could enjoy himself a little more.

" I'm not the only one doing it. " Xion replies as the battle continue and he's hit with a punch on the head making him fall on the ground.

Xion gets up. " I shall finish your insignificant life. " these are Xion's words before he treads on Barry's head and jumps falling with a kick that makes Barry fall on the ground.

Barry pulls Xion's legs making him to fall too, he does a wrestling move on Xion's right leg as he gets up.

" ( I just have to wait a little more… ) " Xion's thought about the true power of Unborn.

" I didn't know you were so persistent, why do you want me? " Xion asks the cowboy.

" The boss told us about your secret power and Gaia's too, so we just need to take it to him. " Answers Barry.

" And why do you obey orders? " asks Xion.

" He gave us the power of the zoanthropes, so we owe him our lives. " the explanation of Barry about they're being experiences.

" You're experiences from a scientist and you owe him your lives…if you seek power, that's a good excuse, but not a cause of being his slave. " Xion tries to change his mind.

" What do you mean? " Bryan asks confused.

" I mean there has to be more than that for you to spare his life. " Xion continues.

" It's a rebellion against the humans with the power of strong zoanthropes in hands, our boss will lead us to victory and power. " Barry says as he raises his hat.

Barry moves forward with a double kick on the air causing Xion to fall on the ground.

" Do you understand now? Those good zoanthropes are a shame for us, we need to start a war against the humans and not live in peace with them. " Barry tells Xion while walking to him.

" Now I just have to knock you out and take you to the boss. " says Barry jumping on Xion with another wrestling move.

" Don't think I'm finished yet. " Jack says to Yugo outside the temple while he gets up.

" Don't you ever give up? " says Kenji while Yugo is frightened.

" How could you survive that just fighting your human form? " asks Yugo to Jack.

Yugo runs to Jack with another one-two combination of boxing and doing his upper, but Jack dodges the upper this time and Yugo turns around fast giving him a kick, which makes Jack to fall again.

" This time you're finished. " Yugo says as he goes to Alice again.

Barry gets up and Xion starts to shine as he gets up to with a awesome power.

" What's wrong Barry, are you afraid? " says Xion before beastorizing himself into the Unborn.

" I'm late, the boss will get angry. " Barry says guarding his body against the intense light.

Behind Barry, Unborn appears in an instant and scratch him with his right hand making Barry to kneel down. After that, the Unborn throws Barry on the wall with a kick.

" Dead. " Unborn says walking to the door.

" I…didn't know…I would have to…show this to you. " says Barry while an intense light covers his body.

" Did you say…finished? " the real battle is about to start between Yugo, Kenji and Mana against Jack as he asks Yugo sarcastically getting up again shining in a beastorization.

" It's so shameless to use this power against you insects, but let's begin. " the Indian man says while his body changes to a new form, he beastorized himself into a centaur.

" I'm Jack, the Centaur. " says Jack walking to Yugo.

Kenji beastorizes himself into a mole and attacks Jack with his claws.

" That hurts, but I'll not go easy on you anymore. " Jack says, and after that, kicks him far away from there.

" Brother! " Yugo yells trying to attack Jack and receives the same blow as his brother hitting the back on a tree.

" Now the ninetails. " Jack attacks Mana with a kick making her beastorization to end, and she falls unconsciousness.

Kenji appears on his normal form running and hitting a kick on Jack's chest falling after that because of his body form.

" It didn't worked? " Kenji is confused and Jack takes him by the neck giving him a punch on the stomach and throwing him on the ground.

" Is it over? Great, the boss is waiting too long. Damn! I don't know where's Gaia! " says Jack while Yugo punches him on the half horse body form.

" Are you still conscious? " Jack smiles and does the same he did with Kenji, taking him by the neck and giving him a punch on the stomach throwing him on the ground.

Inside the temple, Barry beastorizes himself into the Minotaur.

Unborn and Minotaur starts a fight but Unborn is still stronger tripping Minotaur up, doing a combo of punches on him while he's down and throwing him on the wall again. Unborn follows the Minotaur and does his special move on him making Xion fall unconsciousness after the battle while Barry turns back to his normal form and falls.

" I won… " Barry says when Jack enters the temple on his centaur form.

" Job done? " asks Jack as he approaches Barry.

" Don't tell me you had to beastorize. " Barry says to Jack.

" Off course, three against one is a hard battle. " Jack says taking Xion.

" Let's get outta here. " says Barry getting up and leaving the temple with Jack.

" Mom we have visit! " The girl says entering the living room with Ryoho. Mitsuko arrives at the room.

" This is Ryoho, the monk I told you about. " Uriko says to her mother.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Mitsuko, her mother. " says Mitsuko smiling.

" I'm Ryoho, a monk who has the power of Gaia sealed inside the body. " Ryoho tells Mitsuko as she remembers Alice.

" And where's your sister? " Mitsuko asks.

" I'm going back now to see if everyone's okay, please let Ryoho stay here for a while. " Uriko says running to the street.

" Sorry for the inconvenient… " Ryoho starts but is interrupted by Mitsuko.

" Don't worry about it, just explains to me what's happening on the temple. " the woman asks.

" Two men entered the temple obeying orders from their boss in order to capture me and obtain Gaia's power. " Ryoho tells her.

" What?! So they're attacking the temple?! " Mitsuko is frightened.

" I didn't want to be a nuisance to you all but I needed help. " Ryoho explains.

Uriko is on her way to the temple as she hears a gallop sound…

**End of Chapter 2****.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

I thank all my readers, Tiger5913, ariescelestial, Francisco Devilman Warrior for reviewing it. And for the other readers, please send me a review, I thank you all for that, your opinion is important.

Chapter 3: Disappearance

On her way to the temple, Uriko encounters with Barry and Jack on his centaur form carrying Xion unconsciousness. The darkness from the night fills the air and Jack gives Xion to Barry to carry him.

" Your orders were to take the Unborn and you made it, my orders were to take the Gaia and I didn't made it. This girl knows where he is. " the centaur says to his partner who already accomplished his objective and can't fight any longer.

"…A…centaur?! " Uriko enters in panic as she observes Jack on his beast form and Xion unconsciousness with Barry.

" Fine, it's all yours. " Barry says to his partner and continues walking.

" Why the hurry? This will end quickly. " says Jack seeing his partner leaving him alone.

Barry stops and turns around behind Uriko.

" Will you tell us where's Ryoho? " Jack asks Uriko.

" No… " says Uriko with a frightened look.

" What do you say if I torture you? " Jack says to Uriko while a blonde woman appears wearing a black cape.

" That would be good, if you let me do it. " the woman answers to Jack.

" Marie! What are you doing here? " asks Jack to the woman.

" Well, if it isn't the French woman. " Barry says turning around.

" You may not know but my orders are to take this girl, Uriko right? " says Marie looking to Uriko.

" Yes, why do you want me? " Uriko says turning around to see the woman in black cape.

" You'll be one of our weapons against the good zoanthropes and the humans. " says Marie to Uriko.

" What?! This little girl? " asks Jack.

" A power is sleeping inside her, the incarnation of Uranus. " Marie explains.

" The legendary Uranus?! " asks Barry

" Yes, and don't worry about it, I'll ask her about Gaia too, but if she doesn't tell us… " Marie says and is interrupted by Jack.

" Damn Marie! If you want her to talk you can't tell her you're taking her to the boss either way. " Jack reclaims.

" Hehe, you're right! " Marie says laughing.

" Too late. " says Barry.

Uriko starts to run away at the temple direction.

" What's wrong with her? Horses run faster than humans. " Jack says as Marie starts to beastorize.

" She's mine, I don't need your help Jack, I have to accomplish my own objective. " the shine light fills her body.

One Hour later…Alice wakes up and she wakes up everyone and they all go to Alice's house.

" Alice! Are you all right? " her mother asks worried.

" Don't worry about me, we had a difficult fight and the others are more injuries than me. " Alice answers her mother as she sees Ryoho.

" So Ryoho is safe, where's Riko? " asks Kenji to Mitsuko.

" What?! She isn't with you? " Mitsuko asks afraid that something could have happened to her.

" What do you mean? " Kenji asks Mitsuko.

" She leaved the house more than one hour ago and she didn't come back. " Mitsuko replies.

" What?! " Kenji despairs.

" Calm down brother, I know it's hard but at least they don't got Gaia's power. " Yugo says do his brother.

" Do you want me to calm down?! " Kenji answers angry.

" They'll probably come back for Gaia, we'll have a chance to take Uriko's back " Yugo says putting his hand on his brother's shoulder and then Alice sits down at the couch.

" It was all my fault, If I had stayed here instead of going to the temple I could have watch for her. " Alice sadly says.

" And who's this girl? " Mitsuko asks Alice looking to Mana.

" She's the ninetails we told you. " Alice answers her mother.

" You can stay here, Uriko's room is yours while they're after you. " Alice says to Mana.

" Ryoho, you come with us. " Yugo says leaving the house.

" Ally, don't blame yourself. " Yugo tells Alice as he sadly closes the door leaving with his brother and Ryoho.

" It's a organization mother, two of them attacked us, one named Barry and the other named Jack. Yugo told me their beastorization are Minotaur and centaur. " explains Alice to her mother.

" And what happened? " Mitsuko asks.

" Xion disappeared and now Uriko… " Alice says as she looks to the ground.

At Ogami residence…Ryoho entered the room where he'll stay the night while Yugo tries to talk to his brother.

" Brother, I know how… " Yugo starts talking and is interrupted.

" …Are you feeling. And yes, I feel like a weak ninja who can't save his own girlfriend. " Kenji says entering his room and going to the bed.

" ( It's useless, I can't cheer him up… I don't think we can win at this situation. ) " Yugo thinks going to his room.

Thirty minutes later…

" ( I can't sleep…who was that ninja anyway? ) " Kenji thinks on the bed remembering the last battle he had.

" ( He was very powerful…I think even Kohryu would lose to him…I need power to protect the ones that are important to me. ) "

Kenji's room is totally dark and the window is open, the full moon on the sky is easily seen by Kenji who remembers his ninja life. Yugo finally sleeps after some time thinking on the hard night he had, but Ryoho is still awake.

" ( It's all my fault, if I didn't have Gaia's power Uriko would be free, and not with them. What should I do? They can't obtain Gaia's power, so Yugo and the others will protect me. ) "

It already passed midnight. At the forest, the owls are easily seen and the howl of the wolves are easily heard, the trees shudder because of the gale while sounds of shurikens hitting trunks targets echoes inside the great wide area used to training.

" ( My aim isn't perfect yet, how can I win against my enemies with this performance? ) " the ninja thinks while he tests his abilities and tries to get stronger.

" Training hard? " another ninja asks as he enters the area.

" You! What do you want with me? " Kenji says to Ryugan.

" The right question is…What are you doing in my training area? " says Ryugan to Kenji.

" So this area is yours… " Kenji says walking to his direction.

" Why did you attack Ryoho? What's your purpose? " Kenji asks to Ryugan and stops in front of him.

" Ryoho was my master, I was just testing my new power against him, I'm not evil, how could I kill my own master? " Ryugan tells Kenji.

" So, this means we're friends now. " says Kenji to Ryugan.

" What happened? You seem disappointed, and why are you still awake? You should be sleeping now…I'm already used to train this hour. " Ryugan says to Kenji trying to understand him.

" My girlfriend disappeared, it seems that an organization took her, I just don't know why. " Kenji says.

" Did you fight them? " asks Ryugan.

" I fought one of them, they were two but the one I fought, beastorized into a centaur and won easily against Mana, my brother and me. " Kenji explains to Ryugan.

" You're probably thinking you're useless. You don't know that I'm a zoanthrope too, I could help you, I could train you, what do you say? "

Says Ryugan.

" I accept, thanks for the help, I need to introduce you-. " Kenji starts but is interrupted.

" No, I have to ask you a favor, don't tell anyone about me. " Ryugan says to Kenji.

" Why? " Kenji asks.

" Because if you do, my master will want me to become a monk again and go back to the temple. I'm a ninja now, he won't understand that. " Ryugan tells.

" If you say so…no problem, I won't tell anyone. " Kenji says.

" You're going to save her, trust me. " Ryugan says doing his fighting pose.

" … " Kenji prepares to fight.

Barry, Jack and Marie enters a mansion where Jack turns back to his normal form again. Xion and Uriko are let on the couch, there are more people hiding on the dark, they are seen like shadows while a maskered man using a black cape goes down the stairs.

" I see, the mission was accomplished, but where's the monk with Gaia's power? " says the man.

" Sorry boss, but the girl knows where he is. " Jack says to the boss.

" I did what I was told to do. " says Barry.

" Me too, we have the girl with Uranus' power and the Unborn. " Marie says to the boss.

" It's time to make the experiences, as for the others, you know where to find me. " the boss says turning around.

" Barry and Marie, I want you two to take the two and come with me. " says the boss while he goes up the stairs.

" And how about us? " asks a man hiding on the dark.

" You…I have some tasks for you. " says the boss turning around again and looking for the other members from the organization.

" What do I do? " Jack asks the boss.

" There are more legendary zoanthropes in the world, you're a success experiment. You will wait until the time comes, and when the time comes you go after Gaia again. " the boss says to Jack.

It's already day, in the castle, four men are playing cards on a table while the old man waits with his arms crossed watching the game.

" Blackjack! " says the young man with the yellow uniform.

" Your highness, don't you think it's time for you to stop? " the old man says to the young man.

" Ganesha, you know I don't like to just wait for something to happen sat on the throne. " the young man says to Ganesha.

" You were very happy with that zoanthrope tournament weren't you? " Ganesha asks the prince.

" It's good to see new zoanthropes and know new people, we live in peace and unfortunately lady Uriko isn't with us. " Cronos says to Ganesha.

" Fantastic! I loved the idea! " Cronos says getting up the chair.

" What do you mean your highness? " Ganesha asks Cronos.

" A new tournament, we can convince some zoanthropes to live in the kingdom. " says Cronos.

" I have to tell you one thing your highness. " a friend of Cronos says to him.

" What's it Alcides? " Cronos asks his friend.

" I'm a zoanthrope too. " says Alcides.

" What?! " Cronos questions him.

" If you're making a new tournament, I'm in. " Alcides says to Cronos.

" Me too your highness. " Ganesha says.

" Bodyguard, you know what to do. " says Cronos to Ganesha.

" As you wish your highness, the invitations will be done. " Ganesha says.

" What?! Uriko disappeared?! " Long says inside the W.O.C where he, Jane, Alan Gado, Jenny, Kenji, Alice and Yugo are discussing about the new zoanthropes.

" I'm sorry Long, I failed as her sister, you're her master and maybe you could have protected her. " Alice says sadly.

" … " Kenji looks to the floor just remembering what happened the last night.

" A mysterious ninja that ran away, a zoanthrope cowboy and a centaur… " Jenny says with her arms crossed. " What are we gonna do now? " she asks.

" We'll have to search for all the zoanthropes, we'll need more help to find they shelter. " Yugo says.

" You're the leader, we find them and you order us what to do. " says Alice to her boyfriend.

" With more zoanthropes helping us our chance of taking back Uriko will be greater. " says Yugo.

" We need to know what are the objectives of the organization and stop them. " Alan says and a mobile phone rings.

" It's mine. " Alan answers the phone. " Hello. " says Alan walking. " Excuse me. " he says to Yugo leaving the room.

" Xion was defeated by the other zoanthrope? " Jane asks.

" We don't know, maybe he won against the other and lost against the centaur, or maybe he won against the two and kidnapped Uriko. I doubt he won against the two but there's a possibility. " says Yugo.

Kenji goes to the door. " Where are you going? " Yugo asks his brother.

" You're searching for zoanthropes to ask help, what's the probability they'll accept and help us? They have their own problems and probably are busy too, them you just search for them like they were obliged to work as super heroes like us because of their powers. Sorry brother, I can't stand here and do nothing, I'm going to train. " Kenji says leaving the room.

" Where's Ryoho and Mana? " asks Long to the others.

" Mana is at my house, she's Uriko's and my new sister while Ryoho is at Yugo's house. " Alice says.

" I think the boy is right Yugo, what are we going to do? " Jenny asks Yugo.

" My brother has a point. Let's ask help using another way. " says Yugo as Alan enters the room.

" Where's Kenji? " Alan asks.

" Forgive my brother, he went to his training. " Yugo says.

" He isn't the only one worried, I'm her sister. " says Alice.

" Well, you can tell him later, I have news. " Alan tells everyone.

" What news honey? " asks Jenny.

" Better be good news. " Jane says.

" It's not good, neither bad. It depends of the point of view. " says Alan.

" Can you be more clear? " Long says to Alan.

" I received a call from the Kingdom of the Zoanthropes, the same place where occurred the tournament of zoanthropes and the place where the prince Cronos and his bodyguard Ganesha lives. " Alan explains

" Something happened? " says Jane.

" Nope. " Alan says.

" And what prince Cronos would want to talk to you? " Yugo asks.

" To be more clear, he is planning to make another tournament. " Alan tells everyone.

" What?! Why? " Yugo tries to understand.

" I don't know why, but I told him about the evil zoanthropes and he wants to help, this is a great chance we have to find and defeat them. " Alan says.

" We spread the news about the tournament, and some zoanthropes enters the tournament to help us against the evil ones that want Gaia, that's the best place to hide Ryoho, and when they discover, they'll go after him. " Yugo says to everyone.

**En****d of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

I thank all my readers, Tiger5913, ariescelestial, Francisco Devilman Warrior for reviewing it. And for the other readers, please send me a review, I thank you all for that, your opinion is important.

Chapter 4: The countdown begins

At the W.O.C, Yugo, Alice, Gado, Jenny, Jane and Long are still discussing about their plan.

" All right, Yugo, I'm counting on you, make the advertising and all, I'm going to warn about the tournament on the TV. " says Alan going to the door. " And one more thing, all of you, train very hard, the tournament begins next month. " Alan says leaving the room with Jenny following him. " bye. " says Jenny closing the door.

" Vacation time, one month to train and go to the island. " Yugo says.

" I'm leaving. " says Jane walking to the door and turning around. " We'll save your sister Alice. " Jane's last words as she leaves the room with Long. " Did you forgot me? " Long says to Jane stopping at the door. " Alice, your sister is important to me too, she's my pupil. And one more thing, we're all a family. " Long consoles Alice and prepares to leave. " Thanks Long. " says Alice while Long waves to her closing the door.

" I know how you're feeling but Mana and Ryoho will take your pain if they see you sad, try to give Mana some fun. Eight o'clock, see you in the restaurant, let's have some dinner. " Yugo says after kissing her. " Are you inviting me to a date? " Alice asks.

" Yes it's a date. " Yugo says to her and leaves the room.

At the mansion, the mysterious organization is reunited again, but the boss, Barry and Marie are not with them. All the members are wearing black suit with black tie and a white skirt, except one of them that is without tie and with his black suit unbuttoned, they're all with black sunglasses and a silver-haired man is sat on a chair in front of a computer, the one without tie and with his black suit open. A red-haired woman is watching the TV.

" Better warn the boss… " says the woman.

" What's wrong Carla? " asks the Russian red-haired man that starts watching the TV behind the couch.

" The Zoanthrope Kingdom is about to make another tournament. " says Carla.

" He's online, I'll tell him. " says the silver haired-man which is in the computer.

" I want to fight again. " Jack says while walking to the computer.

" Don't worry, how do you think I'm feeling? I like to kill and my objective is to bring another zoanthrope to the ZNG. " says the silver haired-man.

" You can kill humans, when the boss gives you the permission to. " Jack says.

" What the boss answered? " Carla asks to the silver haired-man.

" He wants Jack, Steve, our spy and me to enter the tournament. " says the silver haired-man with joy.

" That's obvious. " says the blonde man.

" At least you already have a mission Steve. " says the Chinese man to the blonde man called Steve.

" How about us? " asks the Russian red haired-man.

" Wait a moment, I'll ask him. " answers the silver haired-man.

" Why can't we attack Alan Gado? He made an alliance with the humans, so he's our enemy. " says the Russian.

" Calm down Zangief, we can't do nothing until the boss order us to. " Carla says.

" The boss said: I want the others to go after their respective objectives, Denis will be your leader when I'm not present. "

" As I expected. " says the blue haired man with a smile on his face.

" Here we go again, our leader is a proud. " says the English man.

" I'm not the only one, and you know that Marcus. " says the blue-haired man Denis.

" At least I'm going to action, and your function as a leader is to stay here. " Marcus says to Denis.

" Since you're the contagious one, or maybe a failure experiment. " Dante provokes Marcus.

" The boss said my beastorization is a powerful weapon against the humans and the good zoanthropes, they can become our ally through this power. " Marcus says to Denis.

" We're not going anywhere with this discussion, and as a leader I have to start my duty. " Denis says thinking on what to do.

" We really have to use this uniform? " the silver-haired man asks.

" It's an order from the boss. " says Jack to him.

At the gym, Yugo is punching the punching bag with his boxing gloves training to the tournament. The trainer arrives at the gym and goes to Yugo.

" What a surprise. Are you back to the boxing? " the trainer asks Yugo.

" Trainer! Sorry, I need your help but is for a good cause. " Yugo tells the trainer.

" What do you mean? " He asks Yugo.

" I'm entering the zoanthrope tournament and I need your help. " Yugo says to the trainer.

" Now I get it, you're going to zoanthrope kingdom to fight again, let's do a sparring. " the trainer says to him.

" And who's my adversary? " asks Yugo to his trainer.

" John! Come here! " the trainer calls one of his fighters.

" This is Yugo. Yugo, this is John. " the trainer introduces John to Yugo.

" Nice to meet you. " John says to Yugo.

" Nice to meet you too. " Yugo says.

" You two are going to enter the tournament so it will be fun to watch you two fighting. " the trainer says and calls another fighter to be the referee.

" Another zoanthrope boxer? " Yugo asks John.

" Yes, I know you're the W.O.C leader, it's very good to have a zoanthrope friend, you're the first one. " says John entering the ring and wears his boxing gloves.

Yugo goes to the ring and the referee appears.

" Boxing! " The referee shouts and the fight begin.

The two starts moving to the center and trading looks, John enters his fighting pose of 'peek a boo' with his gloves on the mouth and moving the body from one to another side in a fighting rhythm. John starts using his left fist doing jabs while Yugo dodges the attacks.

" ( I can't underestimate him, he's weighing up the distance between us with jabs. ) " Yugo thinks while dodging the jabs.

He crouches below John's left hand during one jab and gets up doing his famous one-two against John. John guards Yugo's attacks while Yugo starts using his upper using his right fist.

" ( What?! An upper so soon! ) " John thinks and is hit by Yugo's upper in the chin.

" Down! " the referee shouts.

" One! Two! Three! " the referee starts the countdown.

" ( I'm dizzy…that upper really affected me. ) " John thinks trying to get up.

" Four! Five! Six! " the referee continues the countdown and John gets up.

" Can you continue? " the referee asks him.

" Yes. " John says returning to his fight position.

" Boxing! " the referee shouts and Yugo moves forward with jabs. John starts dodging his attacks.

" ( Now it's my time. ) " John thinks as he crouches below Yugo's left hand preparing a straight of right.

" ( Straight of right! ) " Yugo thinks fast but he doesn't move on time and is hit by John's straight of right falling on the ground.

" Down! " the referee shouts and starts the countdown. " One! Two! Three! "

Yugo tries to gets up and shakes his head quickly and finally get on his foot.

" Can you continue? " the referee asks Yugo.

" Yes. " Yugo answers.

" Boxing! " The referee shouts and the battle continue.

John starts with a combination of one-two and Yugo starts dodging.

" ( He's faster than it seems. ) " thinks Yugo.

Yugo performs a hook and John crouches dodging the attack and prepares an upper with his right fist.

" ( He dodged?! ) " Yugo thinks and the sign sounds.

" End of Round 1! " the referee shouts and the two goes back to their respective corners.

" Are you feeling well? " the trainer asks Yugo.

" He's not a rookie. " says Yugo.

" He has a destructive strength, it's better to avoid his right fist, it's been a while since you don't fight. " Yugo's trainer says to him.

" To tell the truth, I had to fight yesterday and it was not my better result. " Yugo says to the trainer.

" Do you think you can handle him? " the trainer asks.

" I'll try my best. " Yugo says.

" What do you think? " John's trainer asks him.

" I thought he was better than that, I can win. " John says to his trainer.

" Good, you have to take care and avoid his uppers that comes after his one-two. " John's trainer gives him an advice.

" Trainers out! " the referee shouts.

" I'm counting on you. " John's trainer says to him leaving the ring.

" Round 2, boxing! " the referee shouts and the sign sounds again beginning the second round.

The two goes to the center of the ring to start the second round. John and Yugo starts performing jabs at the same time transforming the battle into an in-fight. The two are dodging their attacks for a while and then they hit themselves at the same time on the face.

" ( I can feel the weight of his punches, I start to wonder what kind of zoanthrope he is. ) " Yugo thinks when he's hit.

" ( He probably doesn't fight for a long time, that's my opportunity. ) " these are John thoughts.

Yugo starts moving away while John moves forward with jabs until he touches the lines. A man wearing black skirt enters the gym and sits on a chair to watch the fight.

" Don't move away! Attack him! " Yugo's trainer shouts to him.

Yugo moves around John and is hit with a straight of right, but he blocks with the two arms.

" ( He broke my guard! ) " Yugo stays frightened as he sees the strength.

" ( It's my chance! ) " John thinks moving forward doing a smash with his left fist hitting Yugo that is thrown to the ground.

" Down! " the referee shouts and starts the countdown again. " One! Two! Three! "

" What are you doing?! Get up! " Yugo's trainer starts shouting to him.

" ( I couldn't avoid Xion to be captured, and because of that, Uriko was caught by that organization. How can I save her now? How Alice will look at me when I fight at the tournament and if I fail like I'm failing today? How can my brother and Alice be happy again? ) " Yugo thinks almost unconsciousness.

" Four! Five! Six! " the referee continues the countdown.

" ( I think I'll ask John's help against that organization. Sorry everyone, I don't know if I can continue winning. ) " Yugo's thoughts continues along the countdown.

" If you want to win that tournament you have to become the Yugo I once knew! " Yugo's trainer shouts to him.

" ( What am I doing? The trainer is right. When I start fighting boxing I was very persistent, I learned that if I want something I have to get up every time I fall, It doesn't matter the condition. ) " Yugo finally realizes the winning condition.

" Seven! Eight! Nine! " the referee continues and Yugo finally gets up.

" Can you continue? " the referee asks Yugo.

" Yes. " he answers with a different look in his eyes.

" Boxing! " the referee shouts and John moves forward again alongside Yugo.

" ( Now he's ready, I can see the Yugo I know. ) " Yugo's trainer thinks and the fight continues.

Yugo perform various 'one-two' sequences and John dodges the attacks but he doesn't find any way of attacking because Yugo doesn't let any opening.

" Good! Keep doing it! " Yugo's trainer shouts to him.

" John! It's time for you to finish it. " The John's trainer shouts to him.

John tries to hit Yugo with his left fist…

" ( Now! ) " Yugo thinks trying a counter attack and he performs it well hitting John that falls on the ground.

" Down! " The referee shouts and starts the countdown. " One! Two! Three! "

" ( If I get up I win, Yugo doesn't know what is waiting for him. ) "

" Four! Five! Six! " the referee continues counting.

" Get up! " John's trainer shouts to him.

" ( Let me see how strong he can be. ) " the man wearing black suit thinks watching the fight.

" Seven! Eight! Nine! " when the referee is almost finishing the countdown, John gets up.

" Can you continue? " the referee asks John.

" Yes. " says John.

" Boxing! " The referee shouts but the sign sounds alerting the final of the second round.

" End of Round 2! " the referee shouts and the two goes back to their respective corners.

" Good, now you can rest to finish this fight at the next round with a K.O. " John's trainer says to him.

" For someone who stopped fighting you're doing great. " Yugo's trainer tells him.

" He's preparing to finish the battle with a K.O at the next round. " says Yugo to his trainer.

" How are you feeling? " Yugo's trainer asks him.

" Don't worry, I don't know if his strength is because of his beastorization or not but I'll fight to defeat him. " Yugo answers his trainer.

" Trainers out! " the referee shouts and the sign sounds again alerting the beginning of the third round.

" Round 3! " shouts the referee waiting for the fighters to appear on the center of the ring.

Yugo and John goes to the center and the referee shouts. " Boxing! "

Yugo moves forward and John does a clinch.

" Stop! Fight! " The referee separates the two and orders to continue the fight.

Yugo looks to his opponent and realizes by his look his courage. John moves forward making Yugo to start attacking with jabs and then John moves his body making an eight format with his head dodging the attacks and attacking from one side to another making Yugo to fall to the ground with this blow called 'Dempsey Roll'.

" Yugo! " Yugo's trainer shouts.

" Down! " the referee shouts.

" One! Two! Three! " the countdown begins.

" ( I didn't know he was so strong, he can be more useful than the boss thinks. Or maybe the boss already knew he was a strong fighter. ) " the man in black suit thinks while the referee continues the countdown.

" Four! Five! Six! " shouts the referee.

" Yugo! Can you hear me? " shouts Yugo's trainer to him.

" Seven! Eight! Nine! " the countdown continues.

The man dressed with black suit gets up the chair and approaches the ring.

**En****d of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

I thank all my readers, Tiger5913, ariescelestial, Francisco Devilman Warrior for reviewing it. And for the other readers, please send me a review, I thank you all for that, your opinion is important.

Chapter 5: Xin Yu acts, Xinyi Liuhe Quan VS Boxing

At the gym, the sparring between Yugo and John is on the third round and Yugo is on the ground with the countdown at nine, the man dressed in black suit approached the ring. Yugo tries to get up but he falls again.

" Ten! " the referee shouts announcing the winner. " John is the winner! " he raises John's hand and leaves the ring and the Chinese man in black suit starts to applaud, Yugo's trainer helps him and the two leaves the ring.

" So John, want another fight? " the Chinese man in black suit asks.

" Who are you, a boxer? If you want a sparring I think you need to let me rest a little. How do you know my name? " John asks the Chinese man.

" No, I'm not a boxer, and I don't want a sparring either. About your name, let's say I researched about you. " the Chinese man says.

" So, what do you want? Who are you anyway? " John asks the Chinese man again.

" As I said, if you want a fight or not it doesn't matter, I want to fight you with my Xinyi Liuhe Quan. My name's Xin Yu, a member from ZNG organization. " says the Chinese man and goes up the ring.

" You! So you know Jack! " Yugo shouts to Xin Yu.

" Do you know him? " Yugo's trainer asks him.

" I think he's from an organization I fought last night. " Yugo explains to his trainer.

" Yes, he's one of us, why do you want to know? He defeated you? " asks Xin Yu to Yugo.

" Damn you! Where's Uriko? What did you do to her? " Yugo asks angrily.

" The girl and the Unborn are with the boss, but don't worry, we'll treat them well. " Xin Yu answers.

" Who's your boss? " asks Yugo.

" I can't tell you. " Xin Yu says.

" So I'll make you tell me! " Yugo shouts to him.

" How? With this hurt body? Okay, c'mon, try it, and maybe I can give you the girl back. Just kidding. " says Xin Yu doing his fighting pose of Xinyi Liuhe Quan looking to John.

" John! We have to run away! " John's trainer shouts to John.

" No, even in my condition I cannot allow kidnappers to do what they want without a lesson. " John says doing his 'peek a boo'.

" I don't want you to go easy on me, I want to see your beastorization and test my strength against you, if you see my beastorization, the game's over for you. " Xin Yu says to John.

" John! Let me fight for you! " the boxer who was the referee from his fight against Yugo shouts to John.

" You're not a zoanthrope Billy, and this fight is mine. " John tells his friend.

" Well, let's begin? " Xin Yu asks.

" As you wish. " John says moving forward with left jabs.

" I'll show you what Xinyi Liuhe Quan can do. " says Xin Yu dodging the jabs and then he grabs John's left hand when he did one jab and after that, Xin Yu pulls it bringing John near him with his guard break. Xin Yu gives him a punch with his right hand higher and then lowers his hand hitting John with his right shoulder throwing him on the ground.

" The translation of Xinyi Liuhe Quan is Fist of mind, Intention and Six Harmonies. " says Xin Yu with his two hands extended at his front.

John gets up thinking. " ( I don't know this fighting style, how can I defeat it? ) "

" It focuses on short, fast and powerful movements to neutralize the opponent. " says Xin Yu.

John performs a sequence of 'one-two' which is guarded by Xin Yu but he continues doing the same thing.

" ( How are you planning to fight John? ) " Yugo thinks watching his fight.

Xin Yu takes his left hand again pulling it but John gives him a straight of right when he does it, and Xin Yu is hit on the face falling on the ground. Xin Yu gets up.

" Now I know your strength, you're really strong, but you can't defeat me and you know it. " Xin Yu says waiting for John to attack.

John does a 'hook' and Xin Yu lowers and hits John's chest with his two hands throwing him up. John falls on the ground hitting his back on the ring feeling the painful blow. John gets up bleeding.

" You like to neutralize your enemies attacks, don't you? You're getting in my nerves. " says John.

" The movements of Xinyi Liuhe Quan should be very clear and precise. They should be very powerful, fierce, quick and compact and they should clearly display the characteristics of chicken legs, dragon body, bear shoulders and tiger head. " Xin Yu says smiling.

" Want me to break this tiger head? " John says doing a long 'smash' coming from below.

" Damn! ( too fast. ) " Xin Yu realizes his smash but it's too late, the smash hits his head throwing him to the lines.

" I have to admit that boxing is a good fighting style, but Xinyi Liuhe Quan is not bad either. " says Xin Yu walking to John's direction.

" How can you stand up after my smash?! " John's surprised about Xin Yu resistance.

" To tell you the truth… " Xin Yu falls on the way.

" Defeated… " John says resting on the lines.

Xin Yu gets up fast and gives John a punch on the belly.

" What?! " John shouts and does an 'upper' with his right hand which is dodged by Xin Yu.

" You're not the only one with destructive strength, but yours is better, I have to admit, and because of that, I can't be hit so easy because if I'm hit, I lose. Lose is the wrong word, I beastorize and I win using my beast form that I don't want to use. " explains Xin Yu.

" Maybe I can't handle you alone, but turn around and look who's behind you. " John says laughing.

" What? Don't you have something called fear? " Xin Yu says and turns around seeing Yugo in his fighting pose.

" I can't fight anymore, but just in human form. " Yugo says and then a light starts to shine from him and he beastorizes into a wolf.

" You'll have to tell your boss that you failed. " John says resting on the lines. " Yugo! If you don't finish him, I'll do it myself. "

" If you lost against Jack, you'll lose against me dog. " Xin Yu provokes Yugo guarding his punches. After his 'one-two' combination he changes his position and hits a sequence of punches with his right hand on Xin Yu's belly throwing him on the lines.

" ( I underestimated these two, now I know why Jack had to use his beastorization. ) " thinks Xin Yu seeing Yugo's next punch with his right fist on his face's direction. " What?! " and instead of doing it, Yugo does a 'liver blow' with his left fist.

" This is called 'Feint', you see the attack even if it doesn't happens. " says John to Xin Yu.

" What are you talking about? " Xin Yu asks John.

" Your imagination completes the blow that didn't happen but it threatened you. " John explains.

Yugo tries to hit his right claw on Xin Yu but he guards pulling it and doing his shoulder attack that throws Yugo to the other side of the ring.

" You can be a wild animal, but you have no brain. " says Xin Yu to Yugo and Yugo stops his fighting pose as if he gave up.

" Good boy, your time John. " Xin Yu says looking to the right where John is and when he looks left he sees Yugo crouched with his claws doing an 'upper'.

" What?! " Xin Yu yells and is hit by Yugo's special move that makes him fly and fall after a spiral attack. Yugo fall unconsciousness at his human form and Xin Yu gets up very weak.

" Now I have to win, for Yugo's sake. " John prepares to fight but he sees that Xin Yu cannot continue the fight.

" Do you give up? " John asks.

" I know your beastorization is very strong John, and I have to admit, if I didn't have a hostage, I would lose. " Xin Yu says.

" What are you talking about? " asks John to Xin Yu.

" You'll know, soon enough. " says Xin Yu shining with an intense light that fills the gym.

" ( I have to save Yugo. ) " Yugo's trainer thinks trying to go to the ring and take Yugo.

When the light fades, John sees his opponent beastorized.

" Trainer, run away! " John shouts to his trainer and he obeys John running away.

" Now I know what you were trying to say. Damn! You're an octopus. " John says and moves forward with left jabs but one of Xin Yu's tentacles takes his hand and pulls it while another tentacle rolls up him and throws him on the ground, after that, he set free him. Yugo's trainer takes Yugo on the ring and walks slowly behind Xin Yu trying to run away with him.

" At least you set free me, I have to fight at full power now. " John starts to shine with an intense light that fills the gym and he beastorizes into an Ogre. Yugo's trainer is already out of the ring and John moves forward faster than before at his beastorization giving Xin Yu a straight of right on the face making him to fall. Xin Yu gets up and just awaits John that tries to hit him with left jabs again but he uses one of his tentacles to take John's left hand and another one to rolls up him again throwing him on the ground, then John gives a punch on the tentacle to set free him and it works. John gets up moving forward at Xin Yu again but now using the 'one-two' combination that hits him but after he receives damage he rolls up John again and throws him trying to defeat him with this strategy but John punches the tentacle and it works again.

It's almost 5:00 PM, at the laboratory; Xion is unconsciousness on the ground while Uriko is inside a capsule. Barry and Marie are just watching the boss' work.

" Are you going to withdraw the Unborn from Xion boss? " asks Barry to the boss.

" I have another plans with Xion, first we need to start the game. " the boss says.

" The game? " Marie asks.

" By the way, what are you doing with Uriko? " Barry asks the boss

" I won't tell you, I can't tell anyone about this. " the boss says.

Xion wakes up.

" What? What am I doing here? Where am I? " Xion asks.

The boss turns around and stops to use the computer.

" I want to invite you Xion. " the boss says.

" I'm fighting inside a temple against a Minotaur then I just wake up inside a laboratory with a man using black cape and a mask that says to me that is inviting me, is this hell? " Xion asks

" Depends your point of view. " the boss says.

" Am I dead? " asks Xion.

" No. " says the boss.

" Are you the Grim Reaper? " asks Xion

" Stop this nonsense!! Shut up or you'll meet the Grim Reaper personally!! " says the boss

" Okay. " Xion says.

" Are you sure we need him boss? " asks Barry and Xion turns around.

" You! So you brought me here! And who's this woman? Is she zoanthrope too? " asks Xion to Barry

" I don't know anymore, but at least he got skills. " the boss says and Xion turns around again.

" I heard that! And why do you want to invite me? " Xion asks

" You have two choices. The first one is to enter our organization and you'll help us with your zoanthrope power to lead the world to a new age where we'll be the owners of the world. The second one is to let us withdraw the Unborn from you and after that, you lose your powers and we kill you. What will be? " asks the boss

" Let me think about it…I think It will be the third one, I kill you all and I get out of here and I'll be the new king of the world. " Xion says.

" Do you think you can handle three of us? Of course, maybe I'm not a zoanthrope so you'll have to fight my creations. " the boss says.

" Okay…then I choose the second one, I let you all withdraw the Unborn from me and after that, I lose my powers and you all kill me. " Xion says.

" Okay. Barry, you know what to do. " the boss says to Barry

" Wait! I was being sarcastic; do you know what irony is? " Xion says to him.

" I don't like you. " the boss says to Xion.

" Then doesn't invites me. You'll learn to like me, I'll be a good boy and obey you, I want the same thing you want, I want power. " Xion says to the boss.

" Good, you'll be of great help. " says the boss to Xion.

At the gym, the battle continues between John the Ogre and Xin Yu the Octopus, the two are already tired and very hurt.

" ( I can't leave the gym with John fighting, but I'll ask for help. ) "

John moves forward preparing to give Xin Yu a punch with his right fist and finish the battle but he stops when he sees Yugo between them unconsciousness and rolled up by one of Xin Yu's tentacles made as hostage. Xin Yu take advantage of this and with another tentacle he rolls up John and throws him on the ground making him to go back to his normal form unconsciousness, then Xin Yu turns back to his normal form.

" Finally… " says Xin Yu taking John with him.

" Don't think you're going to run away now. " Yugo's trainer appears in front of Xin Yu in a fighting position.

" Do you think just because I think I'm stronger than you all I would come here alone? Of course not, our boss don't like and he wants us to be accompanied even if one of us needs to fight alone, the other will be there to save his life if he needs too, not every time but if you try to defeat me, sooner or later he'll get here. " Xin Yu says carrying John to the entrance when a young boy appears with the same uniform with a mask.

" Were you talking about me? " says the maskered boy.

" You and your abilities… " Xin Yu says giving him John.

The two leaves and Yugo's trainer calls an ambulance.

At the hospital, Alice is with Yugo at night looking him while he sleeps.

" ( That organization again, what could have happened if their objective was to kill him? ) " Alice thinks sadly looking to Yugo almost crying.

Yugo wakes up on the bed.

" Ally, what am I doing here? Where are the trainer and John? " Yugo asks to his girlfriend.

" Sorry Yugo, John was captured by Xin Yu but your trainer is fine, he saved you. " Alice says to Yugo

" Damn! I failed again! " Yugo shouts.

" The trainer told me all. " Alice says.

" Sorry about the date, it seems we can't go to the restaurant now. " Yugo says as she starts to cry.

" Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. " Alice says crying.

" Please don't cry, we'll find a way of rescuing Uriko and defeat all this organization. " Yugo says to Alice.

" I'm going now, Kenji wants to see you. " Alice says to Yugo.

" Okay, just don't be sad okay? I feel like it was my fault when you cry and when you're sad, be happy for me okay? "

Alice stops crying… " Okay. " she says leaving the room and after some minutes Kenji arrives.

" Brother, Alice told me all that happened. " Kenji says to Yugo.

" Don't worry brother, you know we'll figure out a way of stop the organization don't you? " says Yugo to Kenji.

" Sorry brother, first Uriko kidnapped, now you almost died, I can't stand this. " Kenji says to Yugo.

" At least I'm better now, and when I get out of here we'll train more harder and we'll win. " Yugo says to Kenji.

" Thanks brother, but I don't feel like the same me anymore, I feel an empty and at the same time fear. I'm sorry, I'm just worrying you, I'm sorry about your friend John, we're at the same boat aren't we? " Kenji says to his brother.

**En****d of Chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

I thank all my readers, Tiger5913, ariescelestial, Francisco Devilman Warrior and Ulquiorra4 for reviewing it. And for the other readers, please send me a review, I thank you all for that, your opinion is important.

Chapter 6: Between War and Peace

Dante's Diary: " My name's Dante, a zoanthrope and today is my first day of job as a cop. I don't have family, I don't have friends either…my enemies are the ones who kills innocent people and the ones against law. If there's a reward I'm in, if there isn't…maybe I do my job, it depends the situation, but if my job isn't valued, I don't promise nothing. My zoanthropy is a secret, no one knows about it, at least is what I think, it's been a long time since I don't beastorize myself, I prefer to keep it as a secret until the tournament, the one I'm planning to participate, I have just a month to train, so I need to improve my kyoukushin karate. "

Dante leaves his house at the mourning with his red cape and with his two hands in the pockets.

" ( I need money for the trip to the Zoanthrope Kingdom, I don't know why I really want to win this tournament, maybe it's because the reward, I can have a peace life with her… ) "

Meanwhile, a building is on flames and the firemen have arrived.

" ( Another fire, this is my daily. I'm a fireman but this fires one after another aren't just accidents, the people we save says there's a zoanthrope in the city causing this fires and I need to stop him, after all, I'm a zoanthrope too. ) "

Kohryu observes the firemen from the top of the front building with his arms folded.

" ( The extermination of the humanity is just beginning, I'm a machine zoanthrope, it doesn't matter if I'm a clone made from another ninja, I have to exterminate all the humanity and I'm searching for you, Bakuryu, the young boy that calls himself Kenji Ogami. ) "

At the mansion, John is unconsciousness on the couch and Xin Yu wakes up and goes to where the organization is reunited.

" You almost failed eh, Xin Yu. " says the silver haired-man.

" But as you see, John's here, I want to see if you can accomplish your objective at the tournament. " says Xin Yu to him.

" What could I expect from you? Always discussing about who's better, why don't you just obey me as good children? " says Denis to them all.

" So boss, when are you going to accomplish your objective? " asks the silver-haired man to Denis.

" After you all of course, the boss wants me to lead you all to victory, not to let you do as you please. " says Denis looking to Marcus.

" Why are you looking at me? It's just because I want to use my power to bring someone to our side? " Marcus asks Denis.

" At least you have to wait for the boss to decide. " Denis says to Marcus.

" Do you say the real boss or yourself? " asks Marcus to Denis.

" The boss is keeping our powers to the future, he'll know when the time comes. " explains Denis to Marcus.

The bell rings.

" Carla. " says the silver-haired man.

" Zangief. " says Carla.

" Steve. " says Zangief.

" Adam. " says Steve.

" Marcus. " says the man with long brown hair called Adam.

" Okay, don't need to complain children, I get the door. " says Denis opening the door.

" Boss. " Denis says to the boss that enters the mansion with Barry, Marie and Xion. Denis closes the door.

" I want to introduce you our new member, Xion. " says the boss.

" Nice to meet you all. " says Xion.

" And Xion, go change your clothes, you need to use the uniform. " the boss says to Xion.

" Uniform? Do you mean the black suit? " Xion asks the boss.

" Yup. " says the boss walking to the stairs.

" Boss, the ogre's here. " says Xin Yu to the boss.

" Good, let's take him there. " the boss says.

" Do you mean now?! " Xin Yu asks.

" Yes, just you and Marie. " says the boss to Xin Yu.

" As you wish. " Xin Yu says.

At the laboratory, Uriko is inside a capsule with water where she sleeps. Inside her mind, the background is white and she sees Uranus.

" Who are you? " Uriko asks Uranus.

" I live inside you, didn't you know it? " Uranus asks.

" What are you talking about? " asks Uriko to Uranus.

" This is your world girl and you're my host. " Uranus tells Uriko.

" What, where am I? " Uriko asks.

" Inside of you. " Uranus says imprisoned by chains.

" What do you mean about me being your host? " Uriko asks Uranus.

" I'm Uranus, the chimera. And I'm living inside you since you were born, if you unleash me I'll be free again and your body will be mine, I'll control you and we'll bring destruction to the humanity. " says Uranus.

" Do you want me to unleash you? " asks Uriko to Uranus.

" Now you got it, you're my reincarnation girl and your life is my life. " Uranus says.

" Why didn't I know about you? " asks Uriko.

" No one told you about it because they were afraid of hurt you, you can't be free of me but I can use you to accomplish my plans. " Uranus explains.

" Where's the others? I just remember of being defeated by a zoanthrope woman called Marie. Why am I inside me? " asks Uriko to Uranus.

" You're unconsciousness and for some reason you came to see me, it's the first time I talk to you since your childhood. " Uranus says to Uriko.

" Why do you want destruction? Why can't we live in peace? " Uriko asks Uranus.

" It's my nature, I have power and I want to use it. " Uranus says to Uriko.

" Can't I go back to conscious again? " Uriko asks Uranus.

" Why don't you free me? " Uranus asks.

At the clothing shop, the England woman is choosing clothes while Alan Gado is waiting outside.

" Can I help you lady? " the receptionist woman asks Jenny.

" Lady? Who's old here? You can call me Jenny. " Jenny says to the receptionist.

" …Sorry…So, what clothes do you like? " the receptionist asks.

" Let me see… " Jenny continues searching.

" Would you like a dress? " the receptionist asks.

" Yes, that too. No, I don't like very much of dresses…now I don't know. " Jenny says.

" I'll search a good dress for you in a cheap price. " the receptionist says.

" Wait, wait, wait. Do you think I can't pay dearly? " Jenny asks.

" No, but… " the receptionist tries to talk.

" No excuses dear, now I want the more dearly dress, and some skirt… " Jenny says.

" Which color would you like it? " the receptionist shows Jenny the dress and some skirts.

" Red? Blue? " the receptionist asks Jenny.

" I don't know…I want the two. " Jenny says to her.

" Okay, now let's see some skirt. " the receptionist says to Jenny.

In front of the clothing shop, Alan is with his arms folded.

" ( She sure delays. ) " Gado thinks and he hears some screams on the street with people running away from a tall blonde guy.

" ( What's happening? Who's that man? ) " thinks Gado observing him.

" Let me enjoy this moment! " he takes a man and with his judo abilities he throws him on the ground.

" Hey you! Who do you think you are? " Gado approximates him.

" I'm Hai, a zoanthrope that hates humans, and you're Gado aren't you? I never thought I would fight a famous zoanthrope before. " Hai says to Gado.

" Why don't you live in peace with the humans? " Gado asks him.

" Because I like to let my beast form controls me because of it's power, then I can be a wild animal who likes to kill people. " Hai says to Gado.

" Are you from that organization? " asks Gado to Hai.

" Organization? What are you talking about? " Hai asks Gado.

" Well, that means you're not from it. I won't tell you because maybe if I do you'll want to enter, then it's better for you to go to the jail. " Gado says preparing to fight him.

" I don't want the police to interview in our battle, I'll be know as the man who killed Mr. Gado. " says Hai.

Far away from there, at the street, Long and Jane are going to a restaurant.

" My father is with the bat, so I don't think he'll have time to remember me and prohibits me from date. " Jane says laughing to Long.

" Your father is jealous about his daughter, it's normal, well, not so normal but I can understand…I think. " Long says to Jane.

" I want to help you Long. " Jane says to Long.

" What do you mean? " Long asks Jane.

" We have to train for the tournament and I want we two to train together, we need to save Uriko and you're probably more worried about her than me, you know her better than me and she was your pupil. " Jane explains to Long.

" Are you sure you want to participate the tournament? " Long asks Jane.

" Why are you asking that? Of course I'm sure. " says Jane.

" It's because Xion, Uriko, Yugo, Kenji, Mana and Alice lost against that two zoanthropes, and one is a centaur, I just don't want you to get killed. " Long says to Jane.

" I know you care about Uriko even more than me but I cannot let you all fight and be afraid of the organization, I raised on the battlefield and I know how to fight, when someone loses, it has to train more to win the next time. " Jane says to Long.

" Okay, I can't blame myself for the strength of others. " Long says as the two arrives at the restaurant.

" Here. " says Jane to Long.

" Let's enter " Long says entering the restaurant.

Inside the clothing shop, Jenny is shopping.

" What do you say about this yellow blouse? " the receptionist asks Jenny.

" I'll want it, and I want another colors too. " Jenny says with excitement.

" Okay. " says the receptionist.

" ( Why Alan doesn't helps me to choose? ) " Jenny thinks.

In front of the shop, the battle starts between Gado and Hai. Gado runs to Hai's direction and does a kick that is guarded by Hai, that takes Gado by the clothes and throws him to another side on the ground.

" Judo isn't it? " Gado asks getting up.

" That's right. " says Hai.

" Why don't you try to defeat me? " Gado provokes Hai that tries to hit two punches but they're guarded by Gado and when he tries to take Gado clothes again, Gado take his skirt collar with his left hand raising him up and giving him a punch on the face with his right hand making him fall on the ground, but he soon gets up.

" Now I'm liking it. " says Hai.

With an angry expression on Hai's face, he runs to Gado doing a sequence of kicks changing between left and right leg with Gado guarding then and with a good approximation, he tries to take Gado again to throw him but Gado hit him with a right kick on the face and a double kick on the air hitting his chest and moving away from him because of the blow and Gado prepares his 'fire' blow accumulating his strength on his right fist waiting for Hai. Hai moves forward jumping on Gado's direction but he dodges him turning around to hit him with his 'fire' blow, and when he finally stops at his front, Gado releases his power hitting him with the 'fire blow' sending Han to the clothing shop's window breaking it. Ten seconds before:

" Do you still want more? " the receptionist asks.

" I want some hat too, I think- " Jenny is interrupted by the broken window.

" …Honey? " Jenny says to Gado.

" Sorry, he's Hai, a violent zoanthrope. " Gado answers

" How dare you interrupt my shopping? " asks Jenny to Hai who's getting up but is hit by her knee…you know where.

" Ouch! Who are you? " asks Hai to Jenny.

" A zoanthrope too! " Jenny says and kicks him on the chest sending him to the street again.

" What's happening here?! " the receptionist asks.

" Sorry…I'll pay for the window and all the loss. Jenny, sweetheart, give her the credit card. " Gado asks Jenny.

" Of course honey. " Jenny pays for the shopping and all the loss with the credit card.

" I'm feeling like a weak, now I'll have to show you my real strength. " Hai says getting up.

" Always wanting to be the strongest…this is what people like you wants. " Gado says to Hai.

Meanwhile, Long and Jane are eating inside the restaurant.

" I finished. " Jane says to Long.

" So, let's go? " Long asks Jane.

The two pays the lunch and leaves the restaurant when a man appears in front of them.

" Shina the ex-mercenary and Long the kung fu fighter? " the man asks.

" How do you know about us? " Jane asks.

" Sorry I'm calling you Shina, it's because you need to go back to the battlefield. " says the man.

" Are you a zoanthrope? " Shina asks him.

" My name's Zennosuke, I'm a zoanthrope and I'm searching for strong zoanthrope fighters. " says the man.

" Can I know why? " Shina asks.

" Because I like to win against them, I like to fight, it's fun. And if I need to kill on the battlefield, that's what I'll do. " Zennosuke says.

" Long, let me fight. " says Shina to Long doing her fighting pose.

" I want the two, it'll be more fun. Try to hit me if you can! Today's my lucky day. " Zennosuke says.

At the mansion, the TV is on and Carla is watching it again.

" Look what's happening, the police is going after a zoanthrope that is causing chaos on the streets. " says Carla.

" It's him? " Zangief asks.

" I don't know, let's see, they're filming right now. " Carla says to Zangief.

" Isn't that Gado? " Marcus asks as he stops behind the couch watching the TV.

" Yes, he's with some problems against a zoanthrope that was attacking the people. " Carla says.

" That's what I would like to do, attack the people and turn them into zoanthropes. " says Marcus.

" It's not him, but it's a new violent zoanthrope. Maybe if he shows his strength the boss can search for him to enter in our organization. " Zangief says.

**En****d of Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

I thank all my readers, Tiger5913, ariescelestial, Francisco Devilman Warrior and Ulquiorra4 for reviewing it. And for the other readers, please send me a review, I thank you all for that, your opinion is important.

Chapter 7: Back to the Battlefield

At the street, Shina and Long are preparing to fight Zennosuke.

" Long, let me start. If I need help you can cover me. " says Shina.

" Great. The ex-mercenary daughter of Alan Gado against me, I'll show you the way I fight with my Tae Kwon Do. " Zennosuke says to Shina.

" We don't know how he fights Shina, take care. " Long says.

" Don't worry Long, we'll find a way…just trying to see... " says Shina to Long.

" What are you waiting for? Attack me! " Zennosuke shouts.

" Don't repent! " says Shina doing a right kick on him but it collides with Zennosuke's right kick. Zennosuke trip Shina up but she jumps and he continues with another right kick which she dodges. He does a turn of 360 degrees after the kick and tries to hit her face with his left leg on consecutive kicks that she guards. " ( I have to find a breach. ) " thinks Shina guarding his kicks and trying to find a way to attack him without being hit. He jumps with a combination of two kicks, one after another breaking Shina's guard and when he falls back to the ground he trip Shina up and she falls on the ground, when she tries to get up he turns again and gives her a right kick on her chest throwing her near Long. " Do you wanna try Long? " Zennosuke provokes Long and Shina gets up. " Not yet Long, I'll fight him. " Shina says running to Zennosuke direction jumping with a double kick that hits him on the face and throws him to the ground but he soon gets up jumping. " I can feel it! Now I know why you have a good reputation as a fighter. " says Zennosuke to Shina.

" This fight didn't start yet. " Shina says to Zennosuke.

" You're right. " Zennosuke says to Shina.

Shina runs to Zennosuke's direction and he quickly does a spear head on her belly and a right kick on her head but she guards against the kick after being hit by the spear head and he gives a left kick on her head but she grabs his leg with her right hand, he jumps turning around in the air and hits her with a right kick making she set free his another leg, he falls on his foot. Zennosuke raises his right knee and starts performing another kick combination with Shina guarding them. " It's not a good idea to try to hit me with this combination again. " Shina says grabbing his right leg and jumping on him making him to fall on the ground being immobilized by Shina because of his right leg and she pulls it. He uses his left leg to try to hit her face and she releases his right leg in order to defend his blow and the two gets up. " Why do you want to kill us? " Shina asks. " I don't want to kill you, I just want to fight you, if you're weak, I spare your life. If you're strong the fight will end when one of us die. " says Zennosuke to Shina.

" Does that means if we don't want to fight we don't need to? " asks Shina to Zennosuke.

" No, I'll make you two release all your power because if you don't, I'll torture you or kill your beloved ones. " Zennosuke says to Shina.

Zennosuke moves forward on Shina doing a hammer fist on her head and hitting her with his right knee, she tries to hit him with a right punch but he quickly does a right kick on her face starting a combination of kicks with that throwing her up to the ground. Shina gets up doing a right kick that collides with his kick and the two jumps at the same time but Zennosuke's blow is faster than Shina's and he hits her with a kick in the air making her to fall on the ground again, Long start running to her. " Don't come Long! I need this practice, you know why. " says Shina ordering Long to just watch her fight against the challenger zoanthrope. Shina gets up with Zennosuke trying to tread on her and blocks his right kick with her left hand doing a head butt on his forehead. She does a right punch on his face direction but he takes her hand, throws her holding her hand and when she's on the ground he twist it, she gives him a kick on the face from behind with her left leg making him release her hand and she gets up punching him on the face with her right fist three times until he falls on the ground.

" Come and get me! " Shina says to Zennosuke while he's getting up.

" What else should I expect from you? That's feel great. " Zennosuke says to Shina entering his fighting pose again.

" If you lose you're going to jail, why do you insist with this fight? " Shina asks Zennosuke.

" Maybe you don't know but I cannot be defeated that easily and even if I go to jail, I'll do my best to get out of there. " Zennosuke says confidently.

Zennosuke does a low reverse roundhouse kick but Shina dodges the attack jumping behind and he also does a middle reverse roundhouse kick after that, that she dodges too just walking behind and lowering the head, so he jumps turning around 360 degrees and hitting a kick on Shina's face making her to fall on the ground. " This move is called 'tornado kick'. I hope you liked it. " Zennosuke says smiling to Shina waiting for her to get up again. " What's wrong? Don't tell me it's all you got. I was searching for you to have some fun fighting and it seems like I was wrong about your strength, maybe Long can enjoy me a little while. " says Zennosuke to Shina who's still on the ground with her eyes closed and Long approaches her. " Shina! Are you all right? Can you hear me? " Long calls for Shina but she doesn't answer him. " That means there's only you now, I want to fight someone stronger… " Zennosuke says approaching Long and Shina. " You! Why don't you help us against the violent zoanthropes besides of attack us? " Long asks Zennosuke as he approaches Long with Shina down behind him. " I don't like to fight along other people, I'm lonely, I walk my own path and If I find evil zoanthropes, they'll be my enemies too if they're strong. " says Zennosuke to Long. Shina gets up slowly because of the blow she received and takes Zennosuke by behind and throws him to the other side on the ground, he quickly gets up.

" I thought I was losing my time, but now I'm sure I made the right thing coming after you two, at least Shina is proving to be a great fighter and is giving me the joy of the fight. " Zennosuke says very happy entering his fighting pose again against Shina.

" I'll make you pay for what you have done to me! " Shina says to Zennosuke preparing to continue the fight.

" Rage…rage brings hate, hate brings…No, sadness brings rage, rage brings vengeance, vengeance brings-. " Zennosuke stops when he hears a strong noise, and then he notices it was because Shina's punch on the ground making a small hole to appear.

" Whoa, where this strength came from? " Zennosuke asks Shina as she moves forward to him trying to hit him with punches but he dodges all her attacks. " Maybe you don't know Zennosuke but when she gets angry she's able to cause a great massive destruction, especially if she charges her most powerful blow. "

" Really interesting…we can fight to the death now. " Zennosuke says waiting for Shina to attack again.

" Well, if you don't come, I'll have to show you my moves. " Zennosuke says to Shina.

Shina runs faster than before and Zennosuke jumps performing a high reverse roundhouse kick while Shina approaches with a right punch and the two hits themselves at the same time but just Zennosuke falls on the ground, he gets up and Shina is already in his front hitting him with various punches and finishing with her kick throwing Zennosuke at a wall. " Now you're finished!! " Shina shouts running at Zennosuke's direction preparing a punch with her right fist and he performs a move jumping with one leg while kicking with the other, then moving the kicking leg down and the jumping leg up into a kick, landing with the first kicking leg, all while spinning horizontally in a circle hitting Shina twice and making her to fall on the ground. " It resembles a jumping spin roundhouse kick into a spinning hook kick, all in one jump and one spin. This move I just performed on you is called 'Butterfly Kick'. " says Zennosuke walking to Shina's direction while she gets up slowly because of her wounded body. " It's the first time I fight a Tae Kwon Do fighter and you seem to be a professional, but that doesn't mean that you're gonna win. " Shina says as she finally gets on her feet and starts walking to Long. " I'm almost losing, let's try something different now, and just cover me. " says Shina to Long waiting for Zennosuke to approximates.

" What are you two talking? " Zennosuke asks while Long walks stopping between Shina and him.

" So she can't fight anymore, at least she didn't beastorize yet, that means I can have fun with her again after defeating you. " Zennosuke says to Long.

" You're very confident, but we can try something new like kempo kung fu now, don't you think? " Long says touching his glasses with his fingers.

" If you say so…let's have some fun, shall we? " Zennosuke says on his fighting pose waiting for Long to attack.

Long throws his hair back and runs to Zennosuke doing an air kick, he defends but is pushed by the impact, Long appears behind Zennosuke and takes his two hands and makes a move with his own hands that throws Zennosuke far away ( like his grab move in the game ) and Shina is waiting on the other side with her 'fire blow' charged. " Fire!! " shouts Shina releasing her punch that hits Zennosuke on the belly and throws him back to where Long is falling on the ground because of Long's double kick on his back. " I don't like to do something like that but if you don't give up and the police doesn't appear I'll kill you. " says Long to Zennosuke. Zennosuke starts laughing on the ground. " I feel the pain! That's what I was searching for! " Zennosuke says getting up again and runs to Shina doing a flying back kick on her sending her to the ground. " Like I thought, that was her best and last move before being defeated on her normal form, I'm waiting for beastorization. " Zennosuke says. " That won't be necessary. " says Long to Zennosuke as he runs to his direction preparing to fight alone against the violent zoanthrope.

" Let's see if you're better than her. " says Zennosuke to Long.

Long jumps on Zennosuke to tread on his head but he defends against the blow and starts a left kick combination against Long which start with a left kick too making the two legs to collide in the first blow but as Zennosuke continues Long starts defending and Zennosuke starts changing between left and right kicks in a combination. Long pulls Zennosuke's left hand with his 'Tiger Claw Slap' and hits him with a electric elbow throwing him far away from him. " First I used the 'Tiger Claw Slap' to break your guard, then I used the 'Outside Gate Elbow' which is my electric elbow. " says Long to Zennosuke. " You too have your tricks with your kempo kung fu don't you? You two together are tougher than I thought. " says the Tae Kwon Do fighter. " You underestimated us, you think you can kill us two just because we're strong but you forgot the possibility of your defeat. " Long says waiting for Zennosuke.

" This is getting interesting… " Zennosuke says moving forward.

" I was waiting for you. " Long says calmly looking to his strong opponent.

When Zennosuke approaches Long, he performs his side kick combination again making Long to be on the defensive. " ( Another close combination, I don't have space to perform my 'Shadowless kick' ) " thinks Long while defending his opponent blows. Zennosuke stops his combination and moves his foot in an arc up and forward, like a crescent kick. He stops the arc motion and brings down the foot to strike Long, but Long quickly dodges it jumping backward. " You're really good, It's not that easy to dodge an 'axe kick'. " says Zennosuke to Long. " Now it's my time, don't you think? " Long says doing a combination of punches on Zennosuke hitting him with four punches and in the end of the combo, Long jumps treading on Zennosuke's head three times making him to fall on the ground, Long jumps backward after that and Zennosuke starts getting up slowly with blood on his face. " I never saw a combo like that and this ultimate blow is amazing! " says Zennosuke as he finally gets up. " I'll tell you about it, this ultimate blow is called 'Shadowless Kick', a very difficult move to perform considering the height of the jump and the weight of the person who's doing it to succeed. " Long explains to Zennosuke. The two walks to the center of the road where they start trading looks, ready to continue the battle, Zennosuke tries to hit Long with a normal kick but he defends it, after that, he does a 'Tornado Kick' but Long defends too. " I already saw this movement, you can't hit me with a blow that I already saw. " Long says to Zennosuke and jumps with a 'Consecutive Circular Kick'. " Double kick!! " Long shouts while he does his move but Zennosuke defend it.

" I already saw this movement, you can't hit me with a blow that I already saw. " Zennosuke says to Long.

" So I'm not the only one smart here. " Long says to Zennosuke.

Zennosuke does a 'spear head' on Long's belly but he defends and throws Zennosuke's hands trying to hit a kick on his chest but he dodges to the right side and does another 'axe kick' hitting him on the head this time and making his glasses to fall on the ground near him when he falls too. " Long!! " Shina shouts to Long when she sees him falling after a critical blow.

" I don't want to lose my time against you, if you don't satisfy me I'll search for the others like, Shina's father, the batwoman, the dog and the rabbit. " says Zennosuke with a smile on his face.

Long gets up taking his glasses back. " Aren't you forgetting someone? I would not like to tell you because I don't want him to get the same trouble as I have with you but he's one of us too. " says Long to Zennosuke. " Are you talking about that mole? He's very weak to me and I still see him as a child, like that cat girl. " Zennosuke says. " Don't talk about them like they were trash, you shouldn't say something like that about my friends and the cat girl was my pupil, she disappeared and you'll pay for your insignificance. " Long says with a glow on his eyes showing his fury. Zennosuke does consecutive side kicks and Long defends his attacks and moves forward on Zennosuke with a punch trying to hit Zennosuke's face but he defends with his right hand grabbing it. " What?! My 'Iron Punch' defended so fast. " Long says. " I have good reflexes. " says Zennosuke and set free Long's hand, but he takes opportunity with that and does a 'butterfly kick' hitting Long twice and sending him to the ground. " Is that it? Is that all you got?! Don't waste my time and get serious! " says Zennosuke to Long that is still trying to get up after the powerful blow performed by Zennosuke.

" Funny… " Long says getting up.

" What?! " Zennosuke says.

" I said funny…you feel so good fighting against strong opponents, you like to fight for fun, and I like to fight to protect the ones that are important to me. If you want me to get serious, be ready. " Long says to Zennosuke walking to his direction.

" Aren't you afraid? Why don't you run away? " Zennosuke asks Long.

" Because the winner wasn't decide yet. " says Long.

Zennosuke starts with a 'Tornado Kick' which Long defends and performs a 'Outside Gate Elbow' that Zennosuke dodges and quickly does his 'Axe kick' but Long dodges too jumping backward. Zennosuke does a right side kick that collides with Long's kick. " Nice. You block my blows, which mean you already read them well. " Zennosuke says. " If you already finished showing your moves, I guess it's my time to show you some new tricks. " Long says jumping backward and Zennosuke does the same. " New tricks? " Zennosuke asks running to attack Long and when he approaches him he does an 'elbow' that is dodged by Long and after that, a 'spear head' that hits Long on the belly giving Zennosuke the opportunity of hitting 'hammer fist' on Long but he dodges fast and grabs Zennosuke's hand doing his 'Tiger Claw Slap' breaking his guard. Long does his 'Wall Kick', 'Somersault Kick' and 'Dragon Leg Kick' but the three blows are dodged by Zennosuke that changes his direction with his 'footwork'. " It can't be! " Long says surprised and is hit by Zennosuke's 'Tornado Kick' falling on the ground.

" Your girlfriend can't help you right? That 'Fire Blow' really hurts…it's a shame she's already on the ground. " says Zennosuke walking to Shina's direction.

" ( Sorry Long, I couldn't help you against him, and now he's preparing to finish me, if he can do this even without his beastorization we can't underestimate him. ) " Shina thinks observing Zennosuke which is going to her direction.

Long gets up far away from Zennosuke that is close to Shina. " Wait!! " Long shouts to Zennosuke that turns around to see Long. " Do you know why I like you? Because even knowing you can't do nothing against me you still get up, and that makes the fight very enjoyable. " Zennosuke says and smile. " You're a monster, if you were human you would not handle this situation and even so, you're a zoanthrope that even without the beast form can fight against two zoanthrope fighters and still enjoy the battle, winning even knowing we're not beastorized yet. " Long says to Zennosuke. " I had an idea; you'll regret that you're not beastorized yet Long. " says Zennosuke to Long. Zennosuke moves forward on Long with his side kicks variation that he still defends and after that, he does a 'Spear Head' again but Long grabs his right hand making Zennosuke to try the 'Axe Kick' again on Long's head that is dodged when Long set free his hand and jumps backward while Zennosuke does again a combination of kicks that hits Long that tries to block the blows but is very late giving Zennosuke the advantage of the fight.

" Stop!! " Shina shouts back on her feet and Zennosuke stops turning around to see Shina because of Long's situation he knew it was very hard for Long to still fight.

" If it isn't the mercenary woman! Are you ready for more? " Asks Zennosuke to Shina.

" I'll do what you want, but leave Long in peace. " Shina says to Zennosuke.

Zennosuke turns around to talk to Long. " Do you see Long? She wants to protect you and she will do as I say. Will you let it happen? " Zennosuke asks Long. " Touch her again and you'll regret to have been born. " Long says to Zennosuke and does his 'Shadowless Kick' that is defended by Zennosuke, and Long is still in the air when Zennosuke hits him with a kick using his right leg and raising him just with the leg. " Can you see Shina? His life is in your hands now. " says Zennosuke with Long on his foot.

" Put him down. " says Shina to Zennosuke.

" And what will you do to convince me of not killing him? " Zennosuke asks Shina.

" You want a real fight don't you? " Shina asks.

" Now you're talking my language. " Zennosuke says.

" So, put him down and come and get me. " Shina provokes Zennosuke that obeys her.

" All right, he's already on the ground just watching you, now he'll se you die by my hands. " Zennosuke says to Shina.

" Try! " Shina shouts and her body shines with an intense light that fills the street and she beastorizes into a leopard. " Finally you're doing something useful. " Zennosuke says to Shina.

Meanwhile, Gado and Jenny are together preparing to fight Hai before the police arrives. " Jenny, I want you to run away and ask for help. " says Alan to Jenny. " You're kidding right? I'm not gonna lose the opportunity to see you fight again, and if you don't win I have to win for you, don't you think honey? " Jenny says to Gado. " All right, but why do you think I'll lose? " Alan asks Jenny. " I don't think you're gonna lose, but if you do, I'll have the pleasure to fight the man who interfered in my shopping. Do you know how hard is to choose clothes? " Jenny asks Alan. " It's okay, I got it. " says Alan to Jenny. Hai starts walking to Gado's direction. " I'm not hungry yet, but if you don't stop talking I'll be hungry, and when I get hungry I like to kill. " says Hai. " That means… are you carnivore? " Alan asks Hai. " I think he wants to eat us, he's cannibal! " Jenny says to Alan. " Sweetheart, he's a carnivore zoanthrope that lives like a carnivore animal. " Alan says to Jenny. " C'mon commissioner Alan Gado! I don't have all the day! " Hai shouts to Alan. " Sorry, let's begin. " Alan says to Hai entering his fighting pose.

**En****d of Chapter 7.**


End file.
